


A simple shiny glove draft

by hexgoldyloins



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Glove Kink, M/M, Rubber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: I wanted to paint a simple glove for KMNU hornt-a-thon: rubber -prompt.It is attached to Hux, even though he's not pictured here yet.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: Rubber prompt





	A simple shiny glove draft

Hux licked his streched out finger with a devilish grin on his face.

In front of him, Kylo panted. Watching, as the promising finger got even more shinier with Hux's drool.

Soon that finger would be teasing his rim, stretching it open.


End file.
